Different Love
by sukidesuuu
Summary: AU. [2/6] Kehadiran Sasuke bukan sebagai orang ketiga. Meski di lain pihak; hubungan Sakura dan Gaara sudah tak sama lagi seperti dulu. For Edelweise
1. Chapter 1

Ini pertama kalinya Uchiha Sasuke merasakan sensasi menaiki transportasi umum—kereta api. Menolak dengan tegas supir yang setiap waktu mengantar dan menjemputnya, entah kenapa dia merasa kalau hal itu terasa begitu membosankan. Dia ingin sesuatu yang berbeda dan permulaannya di mulai dari sini. Sepulang sekolah; berjalan kaki dan ikut berdiri di antara kerumunan penumpang. Panas. Pengap. Sesak. Baru Sasuke rasakan dan dia berpikir apakah semua orang setiap harinya merasakan hal yang demikian?

Dia merasa aneh sekarang ini. Tidak terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini dan terasa sangat tidak menyenangkan seperti yang dia kira. Tapi bisa saja ini hanyalah asumsi awal tanpa tahu bagaimana ke depannya.

Bertahan di antara kerumunan ini; dia menemukan sesuatu yang terasa lain. Sesuatu yang membentur dada bidangnya dan mampu membuat dia terkejut tak terkira. Meski rautnya masih stoik dan tatapan matanya masihlah datar. Sesuatu berwarna merah muda dengan punggung yang bertumpu pada dadanya karena tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya—setelah sebelumnya Sasuke mendengar rintihan sakit dan mengamati bagaimana sang pemilik helaian itu terhuyung ke belakang lalu membentur dadanya. Sasuke tidak bisa terima diperlakukan seperti itu meski itu bukanlah unsur ketidaksengajaan.

"Tck. Minggir." Berdecak keberatan, seseorang gadis yang memiliki motif seragam yang sama di depannya justru menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ma—" Suaranya mengalun meski terputus sejenak. Sasuke bisa melihat iris hijau itu membulat sempurna menatapnya. Dan dia tidak mengerti saat pantulan itu nampak begitu berkilau dan bersinar seperti tertimpa cahaya. Meneduhkan.

"—af." Lanjut gadis itu lagi.

Masih saling menatap, Sasuke baru menyadari posisi mereka yang belum berubah sama sekali. Buru-buru dia menajamkan irisnya sebagaimana biasanya. Yeah, dia tidak segan-segan menatap orang seperti ingin menguliti hidup-hidup meski orang itu hanya melakukan kesalahan yang tidak mencapai seujung kuku sekalipun.

"Minggir," ulang Sasuke lagi. Ketus namun rautnya masihlah datar-datar saja.

Tersadar akan posisinya, gadis itu buru-buru menjauh sedikit. Dan dia menghadapkan tubuhnya tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

"Maaf, maafkan aku Uchiha-kun. Aku benar-benar nggak sengaja." Gadis pemilik iris hijau itu membungkuk sesaat dan tak lama kemudian secercah senyum dipampangnya. Matanya kembali menyelami oniks Sasuke yang membulat sekilas. Tapi tak berlangsung lama sebelum pada akhirnya tatapan tajamnya dia arahkan lagi pada gadis itu.

Terlihat takut, Sasuke bisa melihat gadis itu menelan ludahnya. Kemudian membungkuk sejenak lagi sebelum pada akhirnya asumsi Sasuke menebak bahwa gadis itu akan melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari jangkauannya adalah hal yang tepat. Tapi tidak secepat itu, karena secara reflek Sasuke menarik tangannya dan menahan pergerakannya.

"Kaupikir, kau bisa lari semudah itu? Kaupikir yang tadi itu gratis?" Dengusan terdengar setelah ucapan _satire_ terlontar dari bibir sang Uchiha muda.

Gadis itu menoleh sembari melebarkan iris jade yang nampak terlihat menggemaskan. "A-apa?"

"Siapa namamu?" Sasuke justru bertanya.

"Ha-Haruno Sakura." Gadis itu gugup.

"Haruno ya?" Sasuke membuat seringaian di bibirnya dan dia menatap gadis itu seolah berkata bahwa ini—sangat—;menarik. "Karena kau di sekolah yang sama denganku, jadi sebagai imbalan untukku atas hal tadi, kau harus membuatkan bekal makan siang untukku setiap hari dan kau juga harus menuruti apapun perintahku. Satu hal, aku nggak terima dengan hal yang bernama penolakan."

Ucapan bernada perintah yang terlontar dari Sasuke barusan sekejap membuat gadis itu melongo sesaat. Sebelum pada akhirnya raut wajahnya yang tidak enak dan mata hijaunya yang berkilat itu; akhirnya mengangguk ragu dengan mata yang tidak berkedip menatap ke arah Sasuke yang masih menyunggingkan seringai di wajahnya.

—Hei, Sasuke, ini bukan alasanmu karena ingin bertemu gadis itu 'kan?

…

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_{tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini}_

_PG-13. AU. OOC. School life. Slice of life {drama, romance, friendship, hurt&amp;comfort}_

_**SasuSakuGaa **_

**for Spindle Tree's birthday.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DIFFERENT LOVE**

**{**roseraina present**}**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**{1/6}**

—_**we meet—**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

"Haruno! Nggak pakai lama!"

Ah, panggilan yang bernada seperti memanggil pembantu itu sudah sejak dua minggu belakangan terdengar. Siapa lagi kalau tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Terhitung sejak pertemuan dengan gadis bernama Haruno Sakura di dalam kereta, dan Sasuke benar-benar menagih 'imbalannya' itu. Dia tengah berdiri di sisi pintu depan kelas 2-2, dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada dan raut stoik andalannya. Nampak angkuh. Tak jauh dari pandangannya, Haruno Sakura tengah sibuk mempersiapkan sesuatunya dari dalam tas dan buru-buru mendekapnya dan berjalan tergesa ke arahnya.

Napasnya memburu dan mata hijaunya menatap oniks Sasuke yang kini menatap dengan tajam.

"Kubilang nggak pakai lama! Kenapa masih lamban?! Tuli?! Hari ini aku mau makan di atap. Temani aku." Nada memerintah bercampur sarkastis itu membuat gadis itu mengangguk dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Kemudian, gadis itu akan membututinya di belakang dan Sasuke berjalan di depan seolah memiliki _bodyguard _seorang perempuan. Meski di sepanjang koridor semua orang menatap mereka dengan pandangan bermacam-macam; iri maupun heran, tapi dia hanya bisa melempar tatapan tajam pada mereka.

Semua orang kenal dengannya. Dari tingkat satu sampai tingkat tiga dan semuanya menjadi segan padanya. Dia dikenal sebagai pria dingin dengan sikap yang arogan dan kasar. Pernah berkelahi dengan anak kelas tiga hanya karena masalah sepele—waktu itu gara-gara anak kelas tiga yang tergabung dalam klub basket secara tidak sengaja melempar bola dan mengenai kepalanya dan hal itu memancing emosinya yang gampang meledak kapan saja. Macam perempuan sedang _pms. _Dan anak kelas tiga itu nyaris babak belur sebelum pada akhirnya seorang guru memisahkan dan dia terkena _skorsing_ selama tiga hari. Belum lagi saat seorang gadis—anak kelas satu—secara tidak sengaja menumpahkan air minum dan mengenai sepatunya sedikit saja, gadis itu langsung dimaki-maki di tempat; sontak saja hal itu membuat sang gadis menangis. Dan setelah hal itu menyebar ke segala penjuru sekolah; semuanya langsung bersikap sok baik di depannya.

Meski begitu; tak sedikit pula gadis-gadis yang secara terang-terangan naksir padanya. Bahkan membuat sekumpulan-sekumpulan _annoying _yang mengatasnamakan kefanatismean akan dirinya. Tapi hal yang berkebalikan dari kata suka juga dia dapatkan. Uchiha Sasuke nyaris tak memiliki teman. Banyak pula yang membenci karakternya yang menurut mereka sangat menyebalkan. Tapi bagi Sasuke itu bukanlah hal yang merugikan dan dia tidak peduli selagi sang pembenci tidak mengusik dirinya.

"Makananmu lagi-lagi nggak enak! Apa-apaan ini, telur gulung rasanya hambar!"

Mereka sudah di atap dan protesan nyaris serupa dengan cemoohan itu terlontar begitu saja tanpa disaring terlebih dulu oleh mulut sang Uchiha muda.

"Eh? Nggak enak lagi? Sepertinya aku memang nggak berbakat masak." Sakura menyahut namun kekehan terdengar setelahnya.

"Jangan bilang kau sebenarnya nggak niat membuatkan bekal buatku. Iya kan?!"

Sakura tertawa. "Nggak. Aku niat kok. Kau bilang aku yang harus membuatkan bekalnya 'kan? Makanya aku susah payah buatkan. Maaf ya kalau selama dua minggu ini makananku nggak banyak perubahan."

Sasuke menatap gadis itu datar sebelum pada akhirnya dia kembali melahap bekalnya itu. Keheningan melanda di antara mereka dan Sasuke masih terus melahap bekal yang dia bilang 'tidak enak' itu. Meski begitu, dia tidak sekalipun ada niatan untuk menyudahi acara makannya dan tetap menghabiskan makanannya sampai tandas.

Jujur; makanannya memang terasa tidak enak. Tapi, Sasuke entah kenapa merasa bahwa makanan yang dimakannya itu memiliki sesuatu yang menarik yang membuat dia ingin terus memakannya lagi, lagi dan lagi. Aneh.

"Makasih sudah menghabiskan bekal buatanku." Gadis itu tertawa dengan mata yang menyipit.

Sasuke hanya bisa menaikan satu alisnya tinggi. Terkadang dia didera keheranan sendiri dengan reaksi yang dia dapat dari gadis itu akan perlakuan yang dia berikan. Sakura tidak pernah sekalipun menunjukan kemarahan padanya. Tidak pernah menampilkan raut sebal meski Sasuke seringkali menyuruhnya dengan seenak jidatnya. Dia pasti akan menemukan senyum itu tertampil dan semua yang dilakukan gadis itu seperti tulus diberikan untuknya.

Terkadang ada pula berderet tanya terwakilkan dalam pikirannya akan reaksi yang gadis itu berikan. Hanya saja, dia yang terlalu gengsi pada akhirnya membuat segala pertanyaan itu menjadi layaknya asap yang mengepul dan secepat kilat menipis terembus udara.

Dia melihat Sakura masih terduduk dengan tenang di dekatnya—dengan jarak yang lumayan cukup jauh di antara mereka. Lalu dia dengan seenaknya melempar tempat makan itu secara asal, beranjak dari tempatnya dan dengan secepat kilat dia melangkahkan kakinya tanpa dosa meninggalkan Sakura.

Yang barangkali gadis itu kini memandang punggungnya sembari membereskan tempat bekalnya yang masih berantakan. Ya, barangkali saja.

.

Satu-satunya teman yang dia punyai sekarang ini hanyalah Uzumaki Naruto. Pria berisik yang tahan banting dengan segala perilaku _abusive_ yang melekat dalam diri sang Uchiha muda. Teman sekelasnya sejak kelas satu dan mereka tidaklah terlihat akrab meski Naruto selalu mencoba untuk bisa akrab dengannya. Ya, sampai-sampai Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa menganggapnya sebagai teman. Ya, hanya sampai tahap itu. Teman sekelas lebih tepatnya.

Mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan yang tidak sekalipun dia tanggapi, oniksnya tiba-tiba saja tergerak dan menangkap pemilik helai merah muda itu tengah dikerubungi oleh _lalat-lalat_ yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai fans beratnya. Mengabaikan Naruto yang kini keheranan, dia mendekat ke sana. Bisa dia dengar suara-suara rusuh yang memojokan Sakura dan gadis itu hanya menatap mereka polos sembari tersenyum.

"Nggak usah sok manis deh. Apalagi sampai membuat Sasuke dekat-dekat denganmu. Pakai pelet apa?" Nada mencibir terdengar.

"Atau terlalu berharap Uchiha-kun bakalan suka kau? Jangan kebanyakan mengkhayal, Haruno udik." Disusul lagi suara yang lainnya.

"Aku nggak mengharap apapun. Uchiha-kun sendiri yang sering datang ke kelasku dan menyuruhku ini itu. Terus aku salahnya di mana?" Sakura membalas ucapan mereka dengan raut sumeringahnya. Tidak ada raut kesal bahkan gadis itu terkesan seperti menahan tawa.

"Nggak usah sok cantik! Sasuke-kun bahkan nggak pernah memujimu 'kan?! Nggak mungkin Uchiha-kun naksir sama orang macam seperti kau, gadis sialan!" Salah satunya mendorong bahu Sakura.

Sakura terdiam. Dia tidak membalas walau ekspresi wajahnya masih tenang-tenang saja.

"Mulai sekarang jauh-jauh dari Uchiha kami! Kau nggak pantas berada dekat-dekat dengannya!" Gadis berambut hitam—yang nampaknya terlihat seperti ketua dari sekumpulan—menarik rambut Sakura secara kasar.

Sakura lagi-lagi hanya terdiam. Tapi kali ini seperti menahan kesakitan. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk membalasnya. Tapi, Sasuke yang sudah berada di dekat mereka buru-buru menepis lengan itu dengan kasar dengan tatapan mata yang tajam. Dia berdiri membelakangi gadis Haruno yang terkejut, menatap _lalat-lalat_ itu dengan tatapan seolah terkesan menjijikan.

"U-Uchiha Sasuke-kun…?" Nada salah satu gadis dari sekumpulan itu terpatah-patah mendapati sang pangeran sudah repot-repot berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Pergi."

Satu kata namun dilantunkan dengan tegas oleh Sasuke kepada sekumpulan yang tertegun menatapnya. Saliva-saliva yang masih menggantung kini tertelan kembali dan mereka buru-buru membungkuk sebentar. Tak lama, mereka langsung membubarkan diri dengan langkah-langkah yang tergesa sembari merutuki dalam diri masing-masing. Dengan kata 'maaf' yang justru berulang kali terdengar sebelumnya.

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan dia mendapati Sakura tengah tertawa di belakangnya.

"Uchiha-kun, kau seharusnya nggak perlu menolongku. Aku sudah menebak kalau hal ini akan terjadi."

Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya dengan tatapan tajam. Dan mendadak gadis itu menghentikan tawanya dengan iris _jade_ yang menatap datar ke arah oniks yang tidak sekalipun memindahkan atensinya. Namun, itu hanya sekejap sebelum pada akhirnya lengkung kurva tertera di wajahnya dan netra hijau bening itu menyipit sempurna.

"Tapi, terima kasih."

Dan Sasuke membeku. Dia mendapati dunianya menjadi lebih terpusat pada diri gadis itu. Ada sesuatu yang berwarna dan secara ajaib menyebar dengan cepat di seluruh pandangannya. Sesuatu yang nampak unik namun membuatnya semakin tertarik. Ah, ini seperti mimpi namun tidaklah terkesan demikian. Abstrak?

Dia buru-buru menepis pemikiran itu. "Aku nggak senang _lalat-lalat_ itu membawa namaku dalam urusan mereka." Sasuke menyangkal. Buru-buru dia melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan gadis itu sebelum pada akhirnya suaranya kembali terdengar. "Dan aku nggak membelamu. Jangan harap!"

Dan dia bisa dengar tawaan gadis itu kembali terdengar dalam telinganya. Meski sayangnya, kedutan justru kembali muncul di kedua sudut bibirnya entah kenapa. Sialan!

.

Haruno Sakura sudah menjadi sesuatu yang membuat diri seorang Uchiha Sasuke kehilangan kendali. Kadangkala, ketika dia ingin sedikit menge-_rem_ hal yang dia lakukan di luar nalarnya, ada saja hal lain yang membuat dia selalu dekat-dekat gadis itu. Semisal, hanya dengan melihat gadis itu di kejauhan secara tiba-tiba bibirnya bergerak tanpa perintah dari otaknya dan memanggil dengan nada—memerintah—seperti biasa. Tapi ketika gadis itu mendekat; terkadang dia tidak memiliki kata-kata untuk dia katakan. Maka dia harus memutar otak dan ada saja hal aneh yang dia minta pada gadis itu. Seperti; minta dibelikan air minum di kantin. Membawakan tas nya ketika mereka tidak sengaja berpas-pasan tiap pagi dan hal lain yang kadangkala dia merasa geli mengingat kelakuannya.

"Aku merasa kau agak berbeda setiap kali dekat-dekat dengan Haruno-chan. Kenapa ya?" Tanya Naruto membuat segala pikirannya buyar. Seperti sebuah koin yang sengaja ditumpuk lalu dihempas dan tercecer berserakan tak tentu arah letaknya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba—"

"Aneh saja. Aku nggak ngerti kau jadi lebih bisa menghargaiku. Lebih terasa ke perubahan yang positif." Naruto memotong ucapan Sasuke begitu jujur.

Sontak saja hal itu membuat tatapan Sasuke menajam menatapnya dengan raut stoik yang terselip sedikit masam di sana. "Menurutmu selama ini aku nggak baik?"

"Hah? Selama ini kau nggak sadar sama kelakuanmu itu? Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa?!" Naruto yang justru memekik heran.

"Nggak ngerti dan nggak peduli." Sasuke menempelkan keningnya di sisi meja. Kini pikirannya justru melayang mengingat-ingat gadis berhelaian merah muda itu. Aneh. Bahkan ketika dia menepis pikiran akan gadis itu justru bayangan itu menjadi lebih nyata.

"Hehe tapi aku suka kok perubahanmu." Naruto nyengir. "Omong-omong, kau kenal dia di mana? Bukannya kau nggak pedulian sama cewek-cewek di sekolah?"

Dia mendadak mengangkat kepalanya. Ingatannya kini kembali pada pertemuannya dengan gadis itu di kereta. Pertemuan kebetulan yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini.

"Kadang kalau pulang kami di kereta yang sama."

"Terus? Kalau cuma satu kereta rasanya nggak akan seperti ini. Apa terjadi sesuatu saat kalian bertemu pertama kalinya?" Naruto terus-terusan bertanya.

"Nggak usah tanya-tanya." Sasuke melempar pulpen ke kepala pemuda berambut kuning yang kini tengah meringis itu. Kemudian, dia kembali membenamkan kepalanya di atas meja, mengabaikan Naruto yang terus-terus bertanya dengan nada yang terkesan menggoda.

Ah, kenapa dia bisa kelepasan cerita sama pemuda itu?

.

Setelah beberapa waktu Sasuke beralih menggunakan transportasi kereta setiap berangkat maupun pulang, dia menemukan sesuatu yang begitu menarik. Dia bisa melihat semua generasi berkumpul jadi satu di tempat ini. Di mulai dari usia muda sampai usia tua berbaur menjadi satu dan itu menjadi sebuah keunikan tersendiri baginya. Sesuatu yang terasa enak untuk dilihat. Terkadang dia juga menemukan sesuatu hal seperti seorang pemuda yang mengalah dan memberikan tempat duduk untuk ibu-ibu hamil atau seorang anak kecil yang bergantian tempat duduk dengan seorang nenek-nenek dan hal itu tentu saja membuat dia merasa ada sebuah pembelajaran yang menyentil dadanya.

Selama ini dia menyadari kalau dia cukup egois. Arogan dan apapun segala hal yang dia mau harus dia dapatkan. Sekarang dia mengakui akan ucapan Naruto beberapa waktu lalu kalau dia sedikit berubah memang benar adanya. Terkadang dia tidak bersyukur; dia selalu menjadi anak yang menyebalkan sejak kepergian ibunya. Menghambur-hamburkan uang ayahnya dan kakaknya yang bekerja keras untuk bisa menghidupi mereka. Memperlakukan pelayan-pelayan di rumah dengan tidak semestinya, ah, dia banyak belajar dari sesuatu yang benar-benar dia perhatikan di sekitarnya selama beberapa waktu belakangan ini.

Direksi matanya mendadak tertuju pada sesuatu yang sangat familier akhir-akhir ini dalam pandangannya. Memecah segala pembicaraan benaknya yang mendadak terputus. Dia melihat Sakura tengah membungkuk dan mengambil sesuatu tepat di depan kakinya. Kemudian, dia juga melihat kening gadis itu mengerut tidak wajar. Membuka sesuatu di dalam dompet yang baru gadis itu temukan, tiba-tiba seorang bapak-bapak yang Sasuke baru saja lihat memasukan beberapa lembar uang ke dalam kantung celana menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan dompet itu? Itu dompet orang lain 'kan? Kau mencuri ya?"

Raut Sakura menegang ketika seorang lelaki paruh baya, menatapnya dengan tatapan menuduh. Sakura geleng-geleng. Ketakutan menghinggapinya dan tatapan matanya berkilat takut.

"Nggak… nggak bukan. A-aku menemukan ini di bawah tadi." Sakura menyangkal dengan suara gemetar.

"Jangan bohong. Kau pasti pencuri ya? Kecil-kecil sudah jadi pencuri."

"Nggak, bukan. Bukan aku… Aku nggak melakukan itu."

Sontak saja, Sakura menjadi perhatian dari penumpang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan mencurigai dan ikut menuduh. Sakura masih geleng-geleng sembari gemetaran memegang dompet itu. Tiba-tiba, seorang lelaki paruh baya yang tengah kebingungan, muncul di tengah mereka dan melihat dompet di tangan Sakura.

"Itu dompetku! Ya Tuhan, kenapa bisa ada di tanganmu?" Lelaki itu mengambil dompet dari tangan Sakura. Lalu membuka dompetnya dan isinya sudah kosong. "Ya Tuhan, isinya kosong. Mana isinya? Sudah kau ambil ya?"

"Iya, dia yang ambil, Tuan." Lelaki paruh baya yang menuduh Sakura semakin gencar menuduh Sakura.

Sakura semakin gemetar. Keringat dingin sudah bercucuran di kulit tubuhnya. Matanya sudah berair dan dia masih menggeleng-geleng.

"Ng… Nggak bukan aku… Aku nggak ambil uangnya…."

"Kecil-kecil sudah berani bohong, kalau kau tidak mengembalikan uangku, akan kuberi kau pelajaran!"

"Hajar Tuan! Anak seperti ini memang harus diberi pelajaran supaya tidak mengulangi lagi."

"Aku nggak ambil uang itu. Bukan aku ta-tadi aku hanya ingin lihat identitas, Tuan…." Pertahanan Sakura pun akhirnya hancur juga. Dia terisak.

Lelaki tua yang merasa dompetnya diambil kini menjambak rambut Sakura. "Masih tidak mau mengaku? Rasakan ini, dasar gadis nakal!"

Sakura menangis sembari meringis. Rasa sakit secepat kilat menguasai kepalanya. Rasanya sakit dituduh atas sesuatu yang tidak dilakukan. Apalagi lelaki tua yang menuduhnya dan para penumpang justru mendukung aksi lelaki itu. Hanya saja—

**Tak!**

Sasuke mendadak muncul di hadapan Sakura dan menepis kasar tangan lelaki pemilik dompet itu. Lelaki yang merasa uangnya raib itu pun hendak protes, tapi Sasuke sudah menyelanya lebih dulu.

"Tuan tidak berhak menuduh orang tanpa bukti."

"Tanpa bukti apa? Jelas-jelas dompetnya ada di tangan gadis itu kok." Lelaki tua yang menuduh itu yang menyangkal.

"Ya benar!" beberapa penumpang mengiyakan.

"Jangan halangi aku bocah! Atau, kau sekongkol dengan gadis ini?" Lelaki yang kehilangan dompet geram.

"Nggak. Aku bisa jelaskan." Sorot mata Sasuke menajam. Seluruh pasang mata bisa merasakan aura gelap yang dilancarkan pemuda itu. Sakura hanya bisa mencengkeram kain seragam punggung Sasuke dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana.

"Aku melihat pakai mata kepalaku kalau orang ini," Sasuke menunjuk ke arah bapak yang menuduh Sakura. "Yang mengambil dompet Tuan."

"Apa-apaan kau bocah? Untuk apa aku mengambil uang Tuan ini?" Lagi-lagi si penuduh menyangkal.

"Tidak usah menyangkal. Uangnya kau simpan di kantung celanamu dan dompetnya sengaja kau lempar ke bawah supaya kau bisa menuduh orang lain. Melempar batu sembunyi tangan." Kemudian, atensi Sasuke berpindah pada sang pemilik dompet. "Kalau Tuan tidak percaya, Tuan bisa periksa kantung celananya."

"K-Kau…!" Nada sang penuduh bergetar.

Buru-buru lelaki tua yang merasa kehilangan dompet meraba kantung celana lelaki tua sang penuduh yang terlihat nampak penuh. Menyisip masuk ke kantung celananya dan menemukan berlembar-lembar uang. Nyatanya, setelah dihitung benar uang itu sejumlah dengan yang ada di dompetnya.

Merasa marah, lelaki yang kehilangan dompet tanpa basa-basi menghajar orang tersebut. Begitu pun beberapa penumpang yang menjadi geram karena telah terprovokasi. Pada akhirnya, lelaki yang kehilangan dompet pun meminta maaf pada Sakura yang masih bersembunyi di balik punggung Sasuke.

Petugas keamanan kereta yang datang terlambat ke tempat kejadian, buru-buru membawa sang penjahat itu. Tak beberap lama, keadaan pun kembali stabil.

Sakura yang masih _shock_, belum mau melepaskan kepalanya dari punggung Sasuke yang sudah basah.

"Hei, Haruno, sudah nggak apa-apa." Kali ini nada Sasuke terdengar lain. Ada sedikit nada kecemasan di sana.

Sasuke marasa punggungnya semakin basah. Gadis itu masih menangis dan tak memberikan tanggapan.

Sasuke pun pada akhirnya menarik tangan Sakura dan memosisikan gadis itu tepat di hadapannya. Sakura masih terisak dan menutup wajahnya dengan satu punggung tangannya. Wajahnya memerah dan masih ketakutan. Dan Sasuke menghela napas berat; jadi ini Haruno yang terlihat rapuh? Tidak secerah dan seterang biasanya?

Tiba-tiba perasaan tidak tega mendadak muncul di dadanya dan meruntuhkan sedikit harga dirinya yang setinggi gunung es. Luluh?

**Grep.**

Pergerakan Sasuke begitu reflek. Tidak peduli jika gadis itu mendadak meronta dengan aksi pelukannya yang tiba-tiba. Yang jelas, Sasuke hanya tidak suka melihat tangisan itu meluncur dari pelupuk matanya. Tidak suka melihat wajah itu tidak secerah biasanya. Tidak suka melihat kerapuhan yang gadis itu tampilkan. Dia tidak suka segala hal berbau kesedihan menyergap gadis itu. Dia hanya ingin melihat Haruno yang ceria dan secerah biasanya. Haruno yang berwarna.

Sasuke mendengar gadis itu semakin terisak. Hanya saja dia tak ambil peduli dan justru mengeratkan pelukannya.

Dan tidak tahu kenapa dia jadi ingin sekali melindungi gadis ini dari apapun juga.

**Tsuzuku**

Happy birthday Aikoooo kesayangankuuuuh. Pokoknya doa dan harapanmu semoga terjabah oleh Allah ya XD

Iya, saya tau MC saya banyak yang belum dilanjut, tapi saya malah publish yang baru pula. Maafkan saya. Kali ini pairnya SasuSakuGaa hahahahaha jujur aja awalnya saya ragu masukin karakter gaara dalam tag-nya. Tapi mengingat ada porsi gaara yang juga cukup besar di salah satu chapter nantinya alhasil saya memasukkan juga XD O, iya di chapter ini emang masih abu-abu dan Cuma membahas seputaran Sasukenya aja. Mainstream ya? Ya, sangat mainstream sekali dan saya nggak pernah bisa move-on dari fict berlatar belakang coret-sekolahan-coret. O,iya dialognya sengaja agak nggak baku hehe. Semoga nggak mengganggu ya.

Yak, Aiko yang KakaSaku akan segera menyusul ya. Pokoknya happy birthday buatmu. Maaf persembahannya nggak banget /ditendang.

Buat semuanya yang udah mampir makasih banyak banget. Saya akan sangat mengapresiasi sekali segala bentuk review di kotak masuk saya. Jadi berkenan RnR?

**27.04.2015**

**r. nana**


	2. Chapter 2

Sejak insiden di kereta beberapa waktu lalu, tak ada yang berubah dari frekuensi kedekatan mereka. Sasuke tidak paham tentang dirinya kenapa belakangan, dia selalu ingin melihat Sakura berada dalam jangkauannya. Berada dalam pandangan matanya. Berada dalam jarak terdekat hidupnya. Seperti ingin mengepal gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Dia tahu, dia juga perlahan kian berubah.

Tidak ada ancaman menusuk setiap kali orang-orang berbuat kesalahan tanpa sengaja. Hanya gertakan kecil yang terkesan seolah mengingatkan. "Perhatikan jalanmu, lain kali kau harusnya hati-hati!" ucapnya sewaktu seseorang tidak sengaja menyenggol pundaknya. Membuat beberapa orang yang melihatnya tercengang.

Dan tentunya, perubahan ini juga berlaku untuk gadis dengan mahkota merah mudanya. Sasuke sudah tidak pernah lagi menyuruhnya ini-itu. Sudah tidak lagi melakukan hal-hal aneh pada gadis itu. Meski yang tidak berubah hanyalah bekal buatan Sakura (—untuk alasan, agar dia bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu.)

Anehnya, dari sepersekian meter kedekatan mereka, adakalanya Sasuke merasa Sakura selalu jauh dari jangkauannya. Seperti ketika dia mengedipkan mata, dan gadis itu akan menghilang kala dia membuka kembali matanya.

Pernah sewaktu di atap sekolah yang teduh, matahari tersembunyi dalam gumpalan awan, kotak bekal yang sudah kandas isinya, dan jarak duduk di antara mereka, ada hening panjang dan Sasuke mencoba untuk memecahkannya.

"Naruto memiliki beberapa tiket nonton gratis."

Sakura hanya menoleh. Tidak berbicara namun sorot matanya menyiratkan keingintahuan dari kelanjutan ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke nyaris salah tingkah, namun lelaki itu berhasil menguasai kontrol dingin sikapnya.

"Aku menyetujui untuk ikut. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa ikut." Jelaganya, dia arahkan lekat-lekat pada netra hijau yang membulat sesaat.

Untuk pertama kalinya, tidak ada lengkung senyum yang Sasuke dapat. Tidak ada binar cerah dari kembar emerald-nya.

Hanya gelengan singkat. Dan Sasuke terkejut.

"Aku nggak bisa. Mungkin lain kali."

—dan pertama kalinya, gadis itu menolak kata yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

* * *

.

.

**Different Love**

by _sukidesuuu._ Seluruh karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto.

AU. Klise. (sangat) OOC. Kesamaan ide cerita, mohon dimaklumi.

SasuSakuGaa

.

.

.

[2/6]

**_—_****_I like you—_**

**_(masih) dikhususkan untuk edelweise (Aiko)_**

.

.

.

* * *

Satu hal yang tidak pernah terpikir (—dan sayangnya pula terus terpikir), Haruno menolak ucapannya begitu mudah. Begitu gamblang. Begitu tenang. Tak ada rasa gentar dari rautnya atau tatapan yang mengisyaratkan ketakutan. Gadis itu masih sama, hanya saja Sasuke menyadari bahwa dia seperti kehilangan figur Haruno yang terekam dalam memorinya.

Dan sayangnya, sejak saat itu pula, Sakura nyatanya selalu menolak ajakannya untuk pergi di luar jam sekolah, seperti saat _weekend_ atau hari libur lainnya. (—dan Sasuke juga tidak pula pernah menanyakan apa alasannya).

Satu waktu, masih di jam pulang yang seperti biasa. Masih dengan kereta yang sama. Masih dengan tempat ia dan Sakura berdiri seperti biasa. Ada hal aneh yang jarang sekali Sasuke temui dari gelagat Sakura. Belakangan, Sasuke sering memergoki gadis itu lebih sering memfokuskan perhatiannya pada ponselnya dengan pandangan meredup. Lebih sering menghela napas dalam. Lebih sering merapatkan bibir tanpa lengkung senyum yang Sasuke sukai (—tentu, Sasuke telah mengakui hal ini).

Dan Sasuke sangat terganggu tentang itu.

Maka, hari di mana ia bisa menghabiskan sore bersama Naruto dan Sakura untuk mengisi perut yang meronta setelah seharian pikiran terkuras dan tenaga terperas oleh tugas-tugas sekolah yang berat, ia lebih banyak memperhatikan gadis itu yang lagi-lagi masih dengan gelagat anehnya yang sama.

"Haruno." Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk berkata, setelah mereka berpisah dengan Naruto karena arah rumah yang tidak sama. "Belakangan ini kau memang kelihatan nggak semangat atau cuma perasaanku, saja?"

Sakura memaksakan sebuah senyum tipis di bibirnya. Menggeleng. "Mungkin memang perasaanmu saja, Uchiha-kun."

Sasuke mengangkat singkat kedua bahunya dan tak ada percakapan lagi setelahnya.

Hari-hari berlanjut masih seperti biasa. Hanya saja, jam pulang yang telah terbiasa mereka habiskan untuk melangkah beriringan menuju stasiun bersama sudah tak lagi sama. Sakura yang memintanya untuk pulang lebih dulu, gadis itu bilang dia ada urusan. Di hari esoknya pun sama. Begitu pun esoknya, esoknya lagi, dan beberapa hari setelahnya.

Sasuke semakin dibuatnya keheranan. Dan ia ingin mencari tahu; _apa yang membuat gadis itu berubah?_

Dan sore itu adalah hari yang tidak pernah Sasuke duga. Di antara calon penumpang yang saling berebut untuk masuk ke dalam kereta, di sela-sela suara pemberitahuan bahwa kereta akan melesat, Sasuke justru berjalan berlawanan dari tempat kereta berada. Dia berjalan cepat—nyaris berlari. Menatap arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan berulang kali. Dia tidak mengerti, ketika nalurinya menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke sekolah.

Derap langkah kakinya yang cepat, kian lama kian menyurut. Kedua kakinya mendadak terpijak dengan napas nyaris terengah. Tatapannya menyorot tidak percaya; gadis Haruno itu tengah berjongkok di depannya dengan wajah yang dibenamkan di kedua lututnya yang merapat. Di depan gerbang sekolah. Sendirian.

Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati_; siapa yang gadis itu tunggui, sebenarnya?_

Namun, dia tidak mengerti ketika satu tangannya dia ulur dan bibirnya melontarkan kata yang tidak pernah dia duga sebelumnya.

"Haruno, ayo pulang bersamaku."

.

Sasuke tidak akan lupa tentang hari itu. Sakura tidak menolaknya untuk pulang bersama dengannya. Malah gadis itu terkejut mendapati Sasuke bisa berada di sana.

"Uchiha-kun, kenapa kau kembali lagi ke sekolah?" Sakura bertanya ketika mereka tengah di kereta untuk pulang.

Sasuke membuang arah muka. "Nggak, aku tadi berpikir rasanya kayak barangku ada yang tertinggal. Jadi, kalau kau berpikir aku menjemputmu, itu nggak mungkin!"

Dan suara renyah yang beberapa belakangan mengabur dari pendengaran Sasuke, malah kembali menjerat atensinya dengan wajah sok _cool_ yang dalam hati justru menahan rasa malu yang menjalar sampai ubun-ubun. Karena untuk pertama kalinya setelah nyaris sekian lama, Sakura mulai tertawa lagi.

Dan hari-hari setelahnya, gadis itu perlahan kembali menjadi Sakura yang menyenangkan seperti sedia kala. Gadis itu bahkan sekarang lebih terang-terangan mengajaknya untuk sekedar belajar bersama di perpustakan, memberikan bekal buatannya (tanpa Sasuke yang minta tentunya), dan mengajaknya pulang bersama-sama. Seperti semuanya berjalan seperti apa adanya mereka.

Satu waktu, masih dengan bekal di waktu biasa dengan kedua kotak bekal yang sudah kandas isinya, Sasuke kembali memergoki gadis itu menatap ponselnya—lagi. Masih dengan keredupan di kembar jade-nya. Dan Sasuke yang masih mengarahkan atensinya pada gadis itu, mendapati gadis itu menoleh, memergokinya. Sasuke terkesiap. Dan buru-buru membuang arah wajahnya.

Sakura tertawa pelan. Mengarahkan layar ponselnya kepada Sasuke. "Mau lihat sesuatu?"

Sasuke menoleh. Mendapati figur lelaki dengan rambut merah dan mata hijau susu telah ter-_display_ di sana. Rautnya kalem dan tatapannya tajam. Mata Sasuke sempat membulat sesaat.

"Dia Gaara, pacarku. Menurutmu, apa dia tampan? Dulu kami satu sekolah menengah pertama. Tapi kami pisah sekolah di SMA. Gaara nggak lolos waktu tes seleksi masuk SMA kita." Gadis itu tertawa.

Sasuke diam. Di dalam hatinya, Sasuke merasakan banyak letupan-letupan aneh. Seperti larva yang meluber dari puncak gunung berapi. Panas. Menjalar. Dan dia tidak suka Sakura menceritakan tentang pacarnya. Rasanya tidak nyaman. Sasuke masih mencoba mendengarkan (meski dengan amat sangat terpaksa), dan Sakura masih dengan raut senang menceritakan sesuatu yang mungkin sejak lama ingin ia ceritakan.

Meski tidak suka mendengar cerita gadis itu, namun di lubuk hati Sasuke yang terdalam, Sasuke senang Sakura bisa terbuka dengannya.

Saat liburan musim panas akan tiba, Naruto mengajaknya untuk melihat kembang api bersama-sama. Naruto bilang, dia akan mengajak teman dan Sasuke juga boleh mengajak teman. Mungkin ini kesempatan bagi Sasuke mengajak Sakura. Agar bisa bertemu gadis itu saat liburan.

Namun sayangnya, ketika Sasuke akan mengajaknya, gadis itu justru menampilkan ekspresi riang ke arahnya sembari memamerkan sebuah pesan yang baru gadis itu terima,

_[Baiklah. Kita akan melihat pesta kembang api bersama-sama.]_

Bagai gelas yang retak kacanya, Sasuke cuma terpaku dan mendengarkan kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir gadis itu, untuk kesekian kalinya. Untuk hal yang membuatnya tidak senang. Untuk hal yang membuat jantungnya seperti teremas-remas dengan sendirinya.

Dia tidak tahu, kenapa dia merasa sakit mendengar Sakura menceritakan bayangannya ketika Sakura akan menghabiskan malam pesta kembang api dengan _lelaki itu._ Sasuke tidak mengerti. Benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Dan demi melihat senyuman gadis itu, Sasuke rela menukar kesenangannya. Asalkan, Sakura masih bisa tersenyum untuknya.

.

Hari ketika pesta kembang api akan berlangsung akan segera dimulai. Sasuke tidak suka melihat kerumunan orang di mana-mana. Keriuhan yang membuat kepala pusing, euforia yang hanya akan berlangsung sesaat setiap tahunnya, dan bagaimana keceriaan dari wajah orang-orang yang telah menantikannya.

Mengikuti kemana langkah Naruto dan teman les-nya (katanya) yang sempat diperkenalkan padanya dengan nama Hinata Hyuga. Berputar-putar ke berbagai stand. Sasuke pikir, semua ini terasa hambar. Tidak semenyenangkan seperti yang ditampilkan dua makhluk berbeda gender di dekatnya. Maka, ketika mereka lelah, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan mencari tempat yang pas agar kembang api bisa terlihat menakjubkan ketika puncaknya.

Satu hal ketika pendengaran Sasuke menajam setelah dia sempat mengabaikan dua orang yang telah asik berbincang itu adalah; ketika dia mendengar nama Sakura disebut-sebut dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Na-Naruto-kun, inikah … Haruno-san?" Hinata bertanya sembari mengarahkan layar ponsel Naruto yang didalamnya terdapati wajah Sakura, Sasuke dan juga Naruto ketika mereka menghabiskan sisa sore di restoran cepat saji setelah sepulang sekolah.

Naruto hendak menjawab namun Sasuke menyelanya lebih dulu. "Kau kenal?"

"Aku kenal dengan pacarnya. Dia teman sekelasku di sekolah." Hinata menunduk, ekspresinya berubah muram. "Oh iya, kalian tahu? Malam ini seharusnya mereka akan menghabiskan malam musim panas bersama. Tapi, Sabaku-san bilang, dia membatalkannya."

Naruto terkejut. Lebih-lebih Sasuke. Pemuda dengan mata gelap itu menelan bulat-bulat perkataan gadis Hyuga barusan.

Membatalkannya?

Tunggu, kalau lelaki itu membatalkannya … berarti Sakura?

Masih dengan gurat kejut di wajahnya dan Sasuke reflek berdiri. Ada kemarahan yang menyudut namun lebih banyak mengkhawatirkan apa yang tengah Sakura lewatkan malam ini. Maka, ketika dia memutuskan untuk menjejak kakinya dengan berlari, dia mengabaikan teriakan dua orang yang tertinggal jauh darinya karena merasa tak bisa menjangkaunya.

Masih dengan napas yang ditarik embus berulang-ulang, masih dengan kakinya yang melangkah cepat, nyaris menabrak beberapa orang yang terlihat bagai tembok yang menghalangi langkahnya, dia memasuki kereta malam itu yang penuh dengan kesesakan penumpang. Melewati berbagai gang dan menemukan sebuah rumah yang pernah sekali dia kunjungi—persis ketika ia menolong gadis itu.

Membungkukkan badan sembari manarik napas, satu tangan dibiarkan menekan bel tanpa keraguan. Berulang-ulang, hingga sebuah pintu di hadapan terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang membelalakan matanya, nampak tak percaya.

"Kau … baik-baik saja, Haruno?" Masih dengan napas terengah, Sasuke bertanya.

Di antara temaram lampu yang menyala, dan Sakura terkesiap mengangguk. "Iya, aku nggak apa-apa."

Dan setelahnya, mereka justru menghabiskan malam itu dengan berjalan-jalan di sekitaran rumah Sakura yang sepi. Berkali-kali suara letusan kembang api telah berkumandang di kejauhan. Inilah puncaknya. Yang seharusnya bisa mereka saksikan di tempat strategis untuk mengabadikan warna-warna cantik itu di langit sana.

"Uchiha-kun…" untuk pertama kalinya sejak hening menyambangi mereka dari rumah Sakura tadi, gadis itu memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "kenapa … kau datang padaku?"

Sasuke membuang arah wajah. Merapatkan jaket yang melekat sembari menghilangkan semburat-semburat tipis dari rautnya. "A-aku nggak tahu. Semuanya terasa tiba-tiba dan nggak kusangka, aku langsung di depan rumahmu."

"Jadi … kau datang bukan karena keinginan, begitu?" Sakura melirik ke arahnya, namun tak lama kaki-kakinya melangkah lebih cepat. Membuat Sasuke tertinggal olehnya. Gadis itu membalik tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke dan berjalan mundur. Dia tertawa. "Kamu orangnya baik ya. Nggak kusangka. Datang di waktu yang tepat."

Sasuke terlihat agak santai dengan kedua tangannya yang diselipkan di kantung kedua sisi celananya. "Bukan karena aku mau ketemu sama kamu. Aku nggak pernah berpikir begitu."

_Sakura tertawa lagi._ Sasuke merekam momen ini dengan jelas di memorinya.

"Terus karena apa? karena kamu khawatir tahu aku nggak pergi kemana pun? Kau lucu." Dia melompat-lompat kecil, sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya. Namun tak lama, kegiatannya terhenti dan wajahnya dia dongakkan menatap langit. Pada bintang-bintang yang masih sempat berpijar di antara keriuhan orang-orang yang mengagungkan kembang api. "…sebenarnya kamu nggak perlu datang."

Sasuke menghentikan langkah. Ada hening lagi. Dan degupan kencang di dada Sasuke yang mendadak terpacu lebih cepat. Mendobrak, namun menimbulkan sesak. Apa yang salah?

"Kamu berubah, Uchiha-kun." Sakura membelakangi Sasuke. "Sekarang, kalau aku melihatmu, aku melihatmu sebagai orang yang berbeda dari sejak awal kita bertemu. Aku nggak lagi menemui wajah garang ketika aku berbuat sesuatu yang salah di matamu. Aku nggak lagi mendapati gertakan kalau bekal buatanku masih terasa nggak enak bagimu. Kamu menjadi orang yang baik. Sudah nggak lagi mudah tersinggung. Kamu bahkan tidak ragu-ragu menolongku di kereta api waktu itu. Tapi kamu tahu? Kamu jadi lebih menyenangkan, Uchiha-kun. Aku merasa nyaman di dekatmu."

Sasuke masih mendengarkan dengan baik. Tidak ada niat untuk membuka suara. Biarlah, biarlah gadis itu menyelesaikan setiap kalimat yang mengendap dengan baik dibenaknya. Biarlah, biarkan Sasuke merasakan perasaan nyaman yang perlahan-lahan mengendap di dadanya. Rasa hangat yang menyebar, sensasi aneh yang kembali memabukkan. Sasuke masih belum bisa mengartikan perihal perasaan yang kini dia rasakan ketika berada di dekat gadis itu.

"Dan aku selalu bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri, kenapa semua orang bisa berubah?" lantas gadis itu menghadap ke arahnya. Dengan keredupan dalam kembar emerald-nya. Dengan kegetiran yang terpancar dari rautnya.

Sasuke mendekat. Menatap emerald yang Sasuke sadari ada cairan bening yang tertahan di pelupuknya. Terdiam sesaat. Lantas Sasuke berbalik membelakangi Sakura. Satu tangannya dia tepuk di punggungnya sebentar.

"Kau bisa gunakan punggungku, Haruno." Sasuke berucap lirih. Wajahnya menunduk. "Segala hal bisa berubah, Haruno. Baik bisa menjadi buruk. Suka menjadi Benci. Senang menjadi Sedih. Hidup lalu Mati. Bahkan perasaan manusia juga bisa berubah-ubah, bukan? itu cuma sebagian dari siklus kehidupan. Kau tahu, _waktu dan pengaruh di sekeliling kitalah yang membuat segala hal bisa berubah."_

Masih hening. Namun perlahan terdengar isakan kecil. Kecil sekali hingga kian lama kian jelas terdengar. Ada kesesakan yang perlahan menjalar, kesedihan yang mengakar dan Sasuke tidak bisa mengartikan dengan jelas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada gadis itu. Dia ingin bertanya mengapa, namun dia tidak memiliki kuasa atas hal itu.

Dan dia membiarkan malam itu diisi oleh suara yang tidak pernah ingin dia dengar di telinganya. Merasakan tangan seseorang bersandar di punggungnya. Tubuhnya, terambati getaran dari sosok di belakangnya.

Malam itu, Sasuke tahu dia melanggar janjinya sendiri untuk selalu bisa melindungi gadis itu dari apapun.

Dan Sasuke mendapati dirinya, telah terjebak oleh perasaannya tentang gadis itu.

.

Hari-hari di mana liburan musim panas telah terganti; hari-hari akan kegiatan yang selalu terulang pun terlaksana kembali. Ada keceriaan yang terpancar, cerita tentang musim panas yang menyenangkan dan tumpukan tugas sekolah yang telah diselesaikan.

Sayangnya, itu tidak berlaku bagi Seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Liburannya, hanya diisi dengan hal-hal membosankan. Hanya ditemani memori malam kembang api yang sedikit mendebarkan dan lebih banyak menyesakkan, dan Sasuke mendapati malam-malamnya terasa lebih panjang dari yang sudah-sudah dia lewatkan.

"Bagaimana dengan liburanmu?" Pertanyaan dari Naruto barusan, hanya mendapat gelengan kecil dari Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa, mengejek. "Payah. Nggak satu pun apa dari cewek-cewek fans beratmu yang ngajak buat liburan bersama? Apa kamu emang nggak senang jalan sama cewek?"

Tatapan yang seakan mengancam; _kamu mau mati? Iya? _yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda Uchiha itu tidak menyurutkan cengiran yang terpampang di wajah lelaki berambut kuning cerah itu. Malahan, Naruto justru membanggakan liburannya yang dibilang menyenangkan. Naruto berbicara banyak, dan Sasuke malah terkesan malas mendengarkan. Matanya, justru ia endarkan ke luar ruangan kelas.

Mendadak atensinya terhenti pada satu titik, tepat di mana gadis berambut merah muda baru saja melintas setelah beberapa detik mata mereka saling berpandangan.

Sasuke mendadak bangkit dari bangkunya, dan melangkahkan kaki tanpa mengacuhkan Naruto yang memerotes aksinya yang tiba-tiba. Dia berjalan tepat beberapa meter di belakang gadis itu. Mengekori tanpa gadis itu tahu. Menatap punggung dan rambut pendeknya yang bergerak lincah mengikuti gerakan langkah.

Tahu-tahu, Sakura menghentikan langkah di koridor yang terhubung dengan bangunan lama sekolah. Sasuke ikut berhenti. Dia justru mendapati gadis itu membalikkan badannya dan nampak terkejut mendapati sosok Sasuke di sana.

"Uchiha-kun, kau … mengikutiku?"

Sasuke agak salah tingkah, meski tampilan luarnya terkesan mengingkari. Kedua tangannya kini bersidekap. "Nggak. Aku baru dari ruang klub teman. Kau ngapain?" Sasuke berbohong.

Sakura terdiam. Menatap Sasuke sebentar, lalu membuang arah wajah. Ponsel dalam genggaman tangannya nampak teremas-remas. Sakura terlihat gelisah. Gadis itu enggan menjawab.

Cuma keheningan di antara mereka. Suara riuh rendah di kejauhan. Dan hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Sakura masih enggan menjawab. Dan Sasuke gemas.

Dia memajukan langkah dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Menyudutkan. Cara Sakura kini menatap, seolah Sasuke akan memakannya hidup-hidup.

Namun apa daya, yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah hal tidak terduga.

Sasuke memeluknya, begitu saja. Begitu erat. Seakan jika dia melepaskan, maka Sakura akan hilang. Sakura sendiri pun tidak melawan namun juga tidak membalas. Hanya diam terpaku.

"Haruno—"

Baritone Sasuke memanggil, namun tidak terdapati tanggapan. Sakura masih membiarkan bibirnya merapat, masih membiarkan Sasuke mendekap erat tubuhnya. Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia hanya mengikuti apa kata hatinya. Dia tidak ingin membuat gadis itu menangis. Dia hanya ingin melihat senyum di wajah gadis itu. Dia menginginkan gadis itu. Dia membiarkan perasaannya lepas tanpa lagi mau tertahan.

Sasuke lelah melihat gadis itu meredup tanpa pernah bersinar kembali.

Dia hanya—

"—aku menyukaimu."

—ingin mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan ketika berada di sisi gadis itu.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Hanya ingin gadis itu tahu.

Meski yang dia dapati kini hanya sebuah gelengan.

"Aku …" Sakura menghentikan ucapan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Perlahan, dia memundurkan tubuh Sasuke dari hadapannya. Menatap sekilas Sasuke, lantas menunduk.

"Aku…" Sakura meremas-remas ponselnya.

Sasuke diam. Dia menyiapkan telinganya baik-baik untuk mendengar apa yang akan gadis itu lontarkan. Namun, yang dia dapati setelahnya hanyalah langkah kaki yang melewatinya. Yang kian lama, kian terdengar cepat mengabur dari telinganya. Juga sayup-sayup suara gadis itu yang mengalun ke telinganya.

"...Aku nggak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Maafkan aku, Uchiha-kun."

Sayangnya, Sasuke tidak mempersiapkan diri akan rasa sakit yang perlahan-lahan menjalar. Akan rasa sakit yang seakan meremukkan jantungnya.

.

.

**-to be continued-**

* * *

Halo semuanya! Maaf saya baru bisa mengupdate fict saya. Entah ada angin apa, tiba-tiba saya langsung kepikiran buat ngelanjutin fanfict ini. Padahal kehidupan di RL saya lagi nggak bisa saya tinggal. Tapi saya kangen menulis, meski penulisan saya rasanya berubah banget dan terasa kaku. Semoga masih bisa dinikmati sama teman-teman semuanya.

Terima kasih juga yang telah berkontribusi menyubangkan reviewnya! Saya sangat mengapresiasi kalian semuanya. Maaf belum sempat dibalas, menyusul tidak apa-apa kan? XD

Oke, izinkan saya sedikit membahas tentang dua chapter ini boleh kan? Jadi, kenapa di tag SasuSakuGaa tapi sampai chapter dua ini masih seputaran tentang Sasuke-Sakura aja? Dalam dua chapter ini memang saya sengaja masih tentang mereka. Tapi, tenang saja Gaara akan kebagian kok di beberapa chapter mendatang. Jadi buat yang masih menunggu kemunculan Gaara, diharap masih bisa bersabar ya hehe :3

Overall, saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi atas waktu kalian yang terbuang karena berkenan mampir di sini. Semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan. Untuk Aiko, semoga kamu nggak kecewa ya sama lanjutannya yang udah lama bgt ini. Fict ini masih di khususkan untuk kamu kok! XD

Terima kasih sekali lagi. Sampai jumpa di chapter mendatang.

**_Zeedezly clalucindtha, sashicchi, Yuu Hashimoto, Kiki Kim, Ave Maurie, Luca Marvell, Edelweise, hanazono yuri, _**_kazuran_**_, Yoktf, sakura uchiha stivani, mc-kyan, intanm, dan fukudafatima._**

_Dari saya untuk kalian,_

_-sukidesuuu [nana]_


End file.
